


Gypsophila

by moonbya



Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei with a flower crown. period, baby's breath flowers, extremely late submission lmao but is fine this is fine, haha right? rite., happy ending uwu, i had beta this time hehe @inkheights babie ily, mutual feelings, prolly ooc but eh, the softest one i made me thinks, tsukikage_week_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbya/pseuds/moonbya
Summary: Tobio and Kei were childhood friends.Kei forgets and Tobio tries to make him remember during their third year in high school.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiKage Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Gypsophila

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukikage Week  
> Day two: Crown (in this case, the flower kind)
> 
> -
> 
> Currently sixth day today but I'm only on my second. Even if this week will be over, I will still finish the seven prompts bc tsukikage <3

_Clouded but somehow saturated, everything glistening and dramatized. In a field full of grass and unknown, colorful flowers; one kind piqued Tobio’s interest. A type of flower that seems so different from the rest_ _— the flower itself was so small, so delicate and its stems are thin and just as fragile._

_Tobio approached the bunch of unfamiliar flowers, crouched down and touched its little petals ever so gently. His hand smaller than he remembers._

_“Those are called Gypsophila.” Came a foreign voice, a stranger who’s a little taller than him with blond hair and thick rimmed black glasses sat on the ground beside him, stroking the flower with such care. Tobio was startled, almost jumping out of his skin, blue eyes wide and stuck to the intruder of his comfort space. “Uh..”_

_“Also known as baby’s breath flowers,” the blond continues, voice soft and calm that Tobio feels at ease a little. He looks young, he must’ve share the same age as his, perhaps older months older or maybe it’s just genetics. “It’s called that because of its innocent look, and has a sweet soured milk scent_ _. Just like how real babies smell.”_

_Tobio was confused, “Why are you telling me this?”_

_The other kid seemed a little taken aback at his question, blue ocean eyes meets deep honey ones, clear and as innocent as the flowers in front of them. “Ah, I thought you’re curious about it.”Cheeks flushed a pink color and the longer Tobio looks at him, a word started to roam in his mind; **pretty**. He’s pretty. _

_He’s young, he doesn’t know a lot. But he has his older sister and grandfather to teach and show him a lot of stuff. From what he learned from his sister about pretty things, this stranger definitely corresponds to those traits she mentioned before._

_“My name’s Kageyama Tobio. What’s yours?”_

_Silence was short lived._

_“Tsukishima Kei.”_

_With a smile, their friendship blooms even prettier than any flower Kei has told him._

_Though, it only lasted for two months at most. Tobio learns that Kei lives in Tokyo with his father, returning here in Miyagi just for a short vacation with his mother. His parents are in a happy and healthy relationship, Kei assures, they are just very hardworking and career driven. And Tobio’s heart ached a little; it would be nice if his parents spend time with him despite being busy with their work._

_But Tobio is in no way jealous (he is, just a pinch, though) because he has his sister and grandpa, additionally, Kei too and they are more than enough; he feels loved enough._

_As time passes by, they would talk about all sorts of things. Flowers, food, events that occurred while they were far away from each other, their siblings and their new found interest that they share_ _— volleyball; in the same exact place in the fields of flowers, where they seated next to the bunch of Gypsophila, at the same time every day._

_It became their little routine while Kei stays in Miyagi for vacations, just talking and talking and making flower crowns made of different flowers and talking more until the sun sets and they had to hurry home because, well, dinner._

_Then one day, Kei made a crown made of Gypsophila— the only flower they didn’t used as a crown before— and placed it carefully on Tobio’s head. “My King,” the two burst into a fit of sweet giggles as Kei bows down._

_Not too long after the happiness died down and everything is back with peace. “I’ve always wondered, how are you so good in making these flower crowns? I can’t get the hang of this even though we’ve been doing this for so long!” Tobio groans, struggling to tie the stems of the same flower species on top of his head._

_“My mom is a florist. She likes to plant her own, arrange and make crowns like these. So I tried to learn too because it looks pretty fun.” Kei shrugged, blowing his hair away that tickles his eyes. “Does your majesty needed help from someone like me?”_

_Tobio groaned and rolled his eyes as Kei snickers. “Geez, stop calling me that!”_

_“Wait, does this mean your family owns this field?”_

_“Kinda? But mom’s field was up where the mountains are, a lot far from here. But she used this field for fun, just planting random flowers and stuff.”_

_“Woah, I didn’t know! I was always here before!” Tobio gaped, surprised at the sudden heavy information from his blond (and apparently rich) friend._

_And Tobio thought this would last. Hours turned into years, and with each time that passed by; Kei was going home less, they were talking less, spending time together less and their friendship_ _— they had drifted apart as they grow older. Without realizing it themselves._

Warmth kissed Tobio’s eyes gently, slowly fluttering open until his calm ocean eyes meets the harsh rays of the morning sun. _A dream_. It was one of his best memories from childhood, and Tobio ponders— after years upon years, why was he reminded of the past just now. He groans and forced himself to get up; rubbing off the sleep in his eyes and went to get ready for his first day in high school.

Too much. Today had so much events happening all at once, from having the opportunity to become teammates with his former (feral) rival named Hinata Shouyou that just pushes all his buttons, got kicked out of the gym by the captain, forced to work with that stupid tangerine and have a match to win with the other first years by next week so they could officially join the club.

It was beyond exhausting, especially when waking up hours earlier than usual and practice anywhere but the gym. However, it honestly wasn’t so bad. Shouyou might be rough around the edges but he can catch up to Tobio, and that alone is amazing on its own.

Or so he thought.

During their outside practice, intruders came and Tobio couldn’t believe his eyes. It’s him. It was his precious childhood friend that makes him flower crowns and nerd about flowers with a burning passion.

_It’s really Tsukishima Kei._ In flesh after oh so many years, he’s back.

Tobio felt the excitement and happiness bubble inside his stomach, yet it immediately popped and left a bitter and uneasy feeling. He’s changed. Not only he is taller and has shorter hair, his personality took a hundred and eighty degree turn.

His childhood friend that was once soft spoken and only talks about flowers, is now changed into spouting daggers with his sharp tongue and even sharper eyes.

What angers Tobio the most wasn’t when Kei brings up his past in junior high; instead, when the word _king_ slipped out of his mouth, it didn’t has the same feel and meaning when he called him that years ago. Before he knows it, Tobio’s hand was clutching the fabric of Kei’s collar. Staring back to those intense honey eyes provoking, scrutinizing and scornful— no longer innocent and kind.

And Tobio realizes, Kei no longer remembers. He’s no longer the childhood friend that he holds so dear.

His heart ached. Kei forgets while Tobio remembers everything.

Despite the itch to approach Kei and just try to talk to him about their past, Tobio couldn’t bring himself to. He’d rather suffer alone than embarrass himself in front of the blond and swallow his rude remarks. Everything went downhill since then; he couldn’t even bring himself to stay closer than one meter, more even so look at him. Tobio was just so, _so_ disappointed.

At himself and at Tsukishima Kei.

Months flew by and surprisingly they’ve gotten somewhat closer; maybe Kei was remembering or maybe it was merely about the hunger for victory. Nevertheless, Tobio was happy.

It’s stupid and pathetic to be happy about this little change, but he’ll take what he can get. For now, this’ll do.

“You’ve been friends with Yamaguchi for how long now?” Tobio asked casually, pressing two buttons on the vending machine like he always used to. Kei looked at him, puzzled, “Why do you care about such a trivial matter, King? As far as I know you’re not supposed to be concerned with a commoner’s life.”

His grip on a carton of milk tightens, “Will it kill you to talk to me normally?”

“Maybe.”

Tobio glanced to Kei only to witness a taunting smirk directed to him, he groans. “Stop smirking or I’ll punch that smirk off your ugly face.”

“Could someone as high as you manage to lay a finger on someone low like me? Or maybe your majesty would rather order me to punch myself since it’ll be easier like that, right?” The middle blocker snickers, pressing a button and took his strawberry milk from the vending machine, amber eyes not leaving the setter.

His chest tightens and throat running dry. Crushing the carton spilling a few drops of milk to the ground, jaw clenching tightly, “You’ve changed,” his voice barely audible; back turned to the tall middle blocker.

“I can’t hear you up there, King. Speak louder please.”

“You’ve really changed, Tsukishima.”

“What are you saying—“

Tobio left before Kei could finish his sentence; left with an aching hole in his heart.

Seasons demise one by one, and with each day that passed by, Tobio learned how to ignore Kei— no, actually. He’s paying more attention to him and tolerates his snarky remarks. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact date when the first time his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Kei; when he realizes how good looking he is, how deep yet soft his voice is every morning, how slender and perfect his fingers are and when he had this urge to come back to the same field with him and put a crown on his perfect hair.

It just happened; it grew and blooms like the field of flowers during spring.

Now on their third year, Tobio had too much time to think about his feelings; to try again maybe Kei could remember too.

“Hey, french fry.” He called out to Kei right before he could leave the club room. “Come with me.”

“Huh?” The blond turned to him with a brow raised, “Oh, right. I apologize for having the thought of questioning you, my king. Where shall this mere commoner accompany you?” Kei placed a hand on his chest and went down on one knee, head bowed down.

Tobio chuckles and Kei looked at him quickly, surprised that he’s kind of laughing at the insulting nickname from before, “What the hell.” The middle blocker mumbled under his breath and stood up on his feet.

“I already borrowed you from Yamaguchi earlier so let’s go.” Tobio placed a hand on Kei’s firm back and gently pushed him outside the clubroom, ignoring the stares of their teammates as well as Kei’s complains.

It’s only been a few minutes but Kei never stopped grumbling under his breath, “How much longer? I’d rather go home than go nowhere with you, y’know.”

“Just a little more, damn. Shut your mouth for a second, will you?” Tobio sighed, gripping the sleeves of Kei’s uniform tighter. 

“Stop clinging onto me, I’m not running away.”

“Just gotta make sure. Ah, we’re here.”

Tobio suddenly halts and Kei bumps against him lightly with a small grunt. The street light giving them the access to have at least a good view to the flower field, filled with color and memories. Blue eyes fluttered close as he took a deep inhale, the scent of mixed flowers tickling his nose.

“How did you know this place?” Kei questions, meeting Tobio’s gentle gaze, who kept quiet for a second then ignored the question. “Come,” he simply said, hand moving to grab Kei’s wrist and walks towards the same spot— right where the bunch of Gypsophila is located.

Tobio sat down but Kei remained standing, “Sit down, dumbass.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the dumbass one between us.” Kei complies nevertheless. “I asked you something. Don’t make me repeat myself, King.”

Reaching out to the frail petals of the flowers with careful hands, Tobio glides his finger down to its thin branches and stem, plucking a few and started to tie it together. “I… Spent most of my childhood here in this place, with some kid who randomly approached me and told me the name of this flower.”

A small smile found its way to nest on Tobio’s lips, he could feel Kei’s gaze drill holes on him but he paid it no mind. “This flower’s called Gypsophila. Also known as baby’s breath flowers,” he took another stem and included it, the crown starting to take shape. “It got its name because of its innocent appearance and shares the same smell of babies— sweet soured milk.”

Kei fell silent and it drove Tobio to the edge, his hands starting to sweat and tremble as his heart rate goes higher. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Huh?”

“I said, why are you telling me this?”

It was Tobio’s turn this time to keep his words unknown, finally tying the last knot of the flower crown. He stood up and offered a hand for Kei to take, the crown hiding behind him despite it being seen by the other. There was something in Kei’s eyes that caught Tobio’s breath stuck in his throat.

Warm, larger hand lay on his palm and pulled Kei up gently but firmly. The blonde’s expressions were vague; confused but also soft and fond.

And Tobio’s heart ached so good. “Ah, I thought you’re curious about it.”

Kei smiles. It was small and barely noticeable, but it’s there. _Tsukishima Kei is smiling._ Oh god, Tobio was sure for one thing, Kei has always been pretty. They stood face to face, just drowning into each other’s oceans; their eyes speaking for themselves.

_He finally remembers._

Very carefully, Tobio tip-toed as he placed the crown made of Gypsophila on Kei’s head, fingers brushing against the soft strands of blond hair and lingers before retreating his hand. He observes, memorizing how beautiful Kei looked under the placid moon, the gentle kisses of the street lights and the elegant flowers — Kei is aesthetic, ethereal.

“Pretty.” Tobio thought out loud and Kei stood there, unmoving and quiet but red colored his ears down to his neck.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as well, his heart felt like bass drums on his chest and a kaleidoscope of butterflies flying in his stomach yet somehow it feels so comforting, at ease. Tobio placed a hand on his chest, went down on one knee before bowing his head down. _“My King.”_

A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him until he lands on something warm and soft yet firm. Kei’s chest.

He felt arms wrap around his body and pressed against him even closer. Tobio nuzzles on the crook of Kei’s neck and hugged back, staying like this for several moments until Kei broke off the silence. “It’s not like I forgotten everything about my childhood. My days here are just so short that your face is blurred whenever I try to reminisce my childhood. I never thought it was you.”

Kei’s voice was quiet and soothing, his chin that rests on top on his head felt like sweet, sweet assurance that he remembers.

“It’s… Fine now… You remember and that alone really made me happy.” Tobio hugged him a little tighter, feeling Kei’s heartbeat mirror his.

“Is that all what you wanted to say to me, Kageyama?”

Tobio pulls away from the embrace a bit, observing how Kei’s amber eyes shines with his pupils blown wide, feeling bewitched. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered out and Kei simply smirks.

“I know that already, try again.”

The real words were unspoken, but Tobio understands it clearly.

Fingers relieved from restrain and his hands rose to cup Kei’s cheeks, pulling him down to plant a flower as it blooms in their kiss. Lips and heart connected into one; passionately and loud, hands wandering every bumps and curves, pulling of hair and biting of lips. Tongue rubbing against each other as sighs dares to escape, yet every action is chaste. Just passion and honest feelings.

“Was that better?” Tobio asks, forehead against Kei’s breathing heavily to add oxygen to their air-deprived lungs.

“Yeah.” Kei chuckles, enamored as he stares into the galaxy in Tobio’s eyes; leaning in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twiter so i won't procrastinate anymore hehe: @/heyheytsukkei


End file.
